


Sharing is Caring?

by JohnsGayTurtle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gaara is possesive and pure, Gaara is salty af, Gay, Love/Hate, Multi, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto is confused, Naruto's pure, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Sakura is the supportive fangirl, SasuGaa, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruGaa, Sasuke gets jelly later on, Sasuke is a lil shit, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, There's a lot of arguing, Top Gaara (Naruto), Top Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi, gaanaru - Freeform, narugaa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnsGayTurtle/pseuds/JohnsGayTurtle
Summary: Polyamorous relationships exist, believe it or not. In a soulmate-filled universe, Naruto discovers he has two soulmates. The problem is, his soulmates hate each other, and Naruto is stuck in the middle of their bickering.SasuNaruGaa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to my first story on Ao3. I know it's strange to ship Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara together but eh. I'm strange.
> 
> I love feedback, so feel free to criticize!

Naruto Uzumaki.

He was the perfect knuckleheaded character of a story that couldn't make it as the main character even if he was. He was a goofball, yet hardworking at anything he was challenged to. It always seemed like he never ran out of energy.

It seemed like it would be a normal day for Naruto, had it not been for the strange mark that suddenly appeared on his wrist that morning. In fact, it wasn't a mark, but it was words etched into his skin like someone had taken a sharpie and scribbled it there, but with neat and delicate writing.

"I don't know if this soulmate thing works, but write back if it does." 

He raised an eyebrow at his wrist, feeling tempted to write back. He thought the soulmate talk sounded familiar in a way, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it from. He fought through his memories, receiving a brief flash of when he was browsing through Tumblr one day and saw a post about it. It was something along the lines of everyone having a soulmate, and that whatever you wrote on your skin would show up on theirs. It allowed a form of communication between them. He didn't believe it at first, thinking it was a bunch of crap. After all, he found it on Tumblr; it wasn't exactly a reliable source.

In his half-asleep daze, he shrugged the blankets off and sat up. His eyes glanced around the room for a pen or marker, eventually finding nothing. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched out his arms and yawned, taking a glance back at the words on his wrist. He really wanted to write something back, just to see if this wasn't a prank by his friends. 

What if he really had a soulmate?

He shook his head, grumbling to himself as he scrambled through his drawers. He eventually found a sharpie and quickly wrote down, "Are you my soulmate then?" He tossed the pen aside as he walked to his bathroom, ridding himself of his shirt. Before he even got to the bathroom though, another message written in the same handwriting faded into his skin just below the previously written message. 

"It would seem so."

Another message soon faded in. 

"And you need to work on your hand writing."

Naruto glared at the sentence, shuffling around for the sharpie he previously threw. Once he found it, he went to the bathroom. He quickly shot back a response, this time on his left wrist. 

"Shut up, teme!"

A reply was quick to appear,

"I see you're not a morning person then."

Naruto scoffed, writing down his next response so hard, the tip of the sharpie actually scaped him a few times.

"Neither are you, it seems."

The conversation went on for a few minutes longer before the stranger said they had to go. By the time the chat ended, Naruto's forearm was covered in text in two completely different handwriting. He set down the sharpie and went to go take a shower, hoping to scrub the majority of it off before his class started.

•*•  
\- About Ten Hours Ago -

Sasuke didn't think that the soulmate talk was true. In fact, he thought it was absolutely bullshit. How he was managed to be convinced to go through with this, he didn't know. The thought that if you wrote down a simple message on your own skin would lead you to your soulmate seemed impossible to him. Love could never be that simple to find. Besides, he was an Uchiha; he didn't need a soulmate. He was completely content and happy with his life being single.

Forever alone.

No love life whatsoever.

He was perfectly happy with that.

He sighed to himself, striding into his room in his dorm room. He was tired as all hell from today. He set down his bag, sitting down at his desk while trying to do something to distract himself from the whole soulmate thing he was being forced to go through with. He shared his form with another classmate of his, Shikamaru. He was already asleep in his room, however, so Sasuke was free to himself and his thoughts. 

Where was he?

Oh, right. He's perfectly okay with being single and not having any kind of love life whatsoever. No soulmate needed.

Yep.

Oh who is he fooling? He's lonely and desperate for love.

He sighed once again, grabbing the nearest writing tool, which happened to be a black sharpie, and wrote down on his arm:

"I don't know if this soulmate thing works, but write back if it does."

He stared at it for a quick moment, making sure everything was legible and there were no misspells. He dropped the sharpie and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he just followed through with this idiotic idea of a soulmate. There was no way he could have a soulmate. Even if he had one, he  couldn't ever find them by simply writing down something on his wrist. 

Yet he couldn't deny that there was a small sliver of himself that wanted there to be a message waiting for him when he went to bed that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I'm proud of how this chapter worked out, because I wrote the majority of it at school. I want to say thank you to all the support! Feel free to criticize!
> 
> Enjoy~

Sasuke sat there in his classroom in a mess of emotion. He felt happy, excited, confused, amazed. It was a flush of different feelings that washed over him like a flood. He looked down at his wrists, now clean of any traces of the conversation between him and his soulmate. He was disappointed in himself because he forgot to ask their name. The only thing they learned about his soulmate was that they were extremely fun to tease. 

In his mess of a mind, he could barely register that his class was dismissed. The only reason he got the hint was that everyone was grabbing their things and practically sprinting towards the door. That was to be expected, of course. It was around noon, and Sasuke would admit, he was pretty hungry himself. His phone buzzed, a text from a friend of his, Kiba. In truth, they never got along so well, but he was still considered a friend in Kiba’s eyes. 

Do you want to go to Olive Garden for lunch w/ the group? My treat!

Sure. I’ll be there soon 

What kind of sane person could pass up Olive Garden when someone else was paying for you? He quickly grabbed his things and walked out of the room. The group he was talking about consisted of nine people, including himself. It was a diverse crowd, full of different types of people and personalities. They had all came from the same school in junior high and somehow ended up at colleges near each other. Naruto, one of his friends, had gotten the idea to call themselves a group. Honestly, Sasuke didn’t mind it too much.

The car ride to Olive Garden was a short one, about 10 minutes away from his college. His next class was in about an hour and a half; plenty of enough time for lunch. He walked in, seeing his group of friends all sitting at a large circular table. He nodded to them and told the girl at the front desk that he was with them. Once he took his seat, Sakura started to bombard him with the questions he was fearing for. 

The questions about his soulmate.

“So did you try out the soulmate thing I told you about? What’s their name? Did you find out who they were?” Sakura demandingly asked as Sasuke picked up his menu. His eyes lazily skimmed through it, “I didn’t ask for their name.” His eyes went upwards to look at Kiba, who grinned at him, “Guess soulmates aren’t complete bullshit, are they, Sasuke?”

“Keep barking and I’ll get the most expensive meal on this menu. You’re treating us, aren’t you?” Sasuke went back to look at his menu, while Naruto stifled a laugh, grinning and poking some fun at Kiba. He felt a small tingling in his stomach, his face starting to feel warm as he stared at Naruto’s smiling. He could he not notice how, dare he say it, adorable the dobe’s face looked? ‘Woah, what?’ The raven averted his gaze before his thoughts could trail any further. 

“Anyways,” Ino started, smiling at Sasuke, “what did you find out about them Sasuke? What gender are they?” He felt a brief wave of embarrassment wash over him when he realized just how much he knew his soulmate. Absolutely nothing at all. “We didn't discuss those things. We talked for a while this morning, that's all.” 

“So you got no information out of them? That’s a drag,” Shikamaru said, leaning back in his seat while having a look of boredom written all over his face. It was easy for him to say; Shikamaru had already found his soulmate. It was a girl that went to a college in a city about an hour and a half away from his college, Suna University. Sasuke never bothered to remember her name, but she works in the medical field. In fact, the majority of his friend had found their soulmates, he just didn’t believe they were actually soulmates. The only people in his group of friends that hadn’t were Sakura, Ino, Choji, himself, and Naruto. 

The group continued on chatting and dining before the dreaded moment came where Kiba paid and they were all forced to go back to their classes. 

~•~ 

When Naruto returned back at his dorm with Kiba, he immediately went to his room, shut the door, and did his homework. Once that was all finished, he grabbed a sharpie and wrote down on his wrist. His soulmate was honestly one of the most entertaining people he’s ever met. He would’ve loved the chance to talk to them more, but sadly, his classes got in the way of it. He assumes that his soulmate was also in college, but maybe not. He hoped they were, anyways. Soon after he wrote down his hello, a new sentence appeared on his wrist. 

Soon the conversation steered from normal small talk to names and genders. It was his soulmate that started up the topic. 

‘So what’s your name? I forgot to ask this morning.’

Naruto stared at the sentence for a second, before getting an idea. He didn’t want to know write off the bat who his soulmate was. He wanted to guess, based on different questions. A romantic game of guess who.

‘Here’s an idea, how about we guess who we are based on questions!’

‘What if we don’t know each other in real life?’

‘Then we’ll ask where we live! Please?’

‘Fine. You start.’

‘Eye color?' 

‘Black. Hair color?’

‘Blonde. Do you go to college?’

‘Yeah, Konoha University.’

‘Sweet, I go to that college!’

‘Really? I’ll have to look out for cute blondes then.’

‘Teme. Gender?’

‘He. What’s your gender?’

It took Naruto a moment to process the new information. His soulmate was a guy? That just brings out a whole new question; was his soulmate gay? Maybe. Was Naruto gay? ...Probably, but that’s not the point. He hesitantly wrote back a response.

‘He.’

‘Oh.’

There was a brief pause between the messages, like his soulmate was questioning something. Just like himself.

‘So we’re gay then?’

‘I guess.’

‘Oh. Well I had my suspicions.’

‘What? That you're gayer than a rainbow?'

‘Never say that again.’

‘You know you love me.’

‘I’m forced to. You’re literally tied to me via soul.’

‘Yeah yeah. It’s my turn. First letter of your first name.’

‘Isn’t that going against the rules of “not asking for a name?”’

‘I didn’t ask for your name. I asked for the first letter of it.’

‘Dobe. S.’

‘Teme. Your turn.’

‘Eye color?’

‘Blue.’

‘Sorry to cut this short, but I have classes early in the morning. Good night.’

‘Night.’

Naruto quickly took out a spare notebook, and wrote down all of the information down on the notebook. He whispered them out loud so he wouldn’t forget or misspell anything. “Black eyes, goes to KU, he, first name starts with S.” This was great! He finally got some information. Now one of the most important questions on his mind could be solved.

Did he personally know his soulmate? He sat down on the edge of his bed, biting his lower lip. It was a habit of his when he was thinking too hard about something. And this was definitely something he was thinking too hard about. Black eyes. He didn’t know anyone with black eyes… Well, except Sasuke. Maybe Kiba, or did he have brown eyes? He can’t remember. First name starts with S. Well, there’s Sasuke and Sakura, those two he can remember off the top of his head. But Sakura’s not a guy, so that rules her out. 

Naruto’s eyes widened in realization. Could it really be Sasuke? The two had fought since middle school and they never got along. They couldn’t be soulmates, right? They were complete and total opposites. Well science had told him that opposites attract, always and forever. Since when did he pay attention to science in the first place?

He groaned in frustration, flopping down onto his bed. Okay, maybe it wasn’t Sasuke. Maybe it was someone he didn’t know! Yeah, that was a possibility. Or not. He rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face into a pillow. He’ll think more about this in the morning. He had classes to get to tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for the overwhelming support on this series! I wanted to get this chapter out here as quick as possible for you guys! So here it goes!
> 
> Feel free to criticize! Enjoy~

Now when Naruto says the next morning was a shock, he means it. Because it certainly was. 

He woke up, seeing the previous conversation from last night on his left arm. He expected that to be there, considering he never thought to wash it off last night. What he didn’t expect was the new message on his right arm that said, ‘Congratulations, you have two soulmates.’

Woah, hold on a second. What?

Naruto kind of just stared at the new message, gazing at it dumbfounded. Then the information sunk in and he jumped up. “What?! Two?!” He may have accidentally screamed that out. He was lucky Kiba was a heavy sleeper, otherwise he would get a mouthful from Kiba about his “beauty sleep.” 

He looked around for his sharpie, not even realizing he slept in the same clothes he wore yesterday. He found it on the floor, and grabbed it, quickly writing back a reply, ‘What do you mean, two soulmates?’ He was wondering if this was just a prank from his soulmate. Did he seriously have two of them? Is that even possible?

He was slightly worried when he didn’t get a reply for the first minute or so, but then it started to fade in. ‘You’re one of the few people that have two soulmates. Congratulations.’ Naruto stared at his right arm wide-eyed. ‘How do you know that I have two soulmates?’

'You can get tests for these things, you know,’ the message started to fade in. ‘Even if you don’t have two, you can find out if your soulmate has two. That’s how I know.’ 

Naruto didn’t know if this new information was unbelievable or really cool. He didn’t even know people could have two soulmates, let alone that you could get tests for them. He thought it was awesome, but a small part of him said that it was pretty unreal. 

'So what’s your name?’ The new message read as it showed. Naruto forgot about the whole “I want to see if I can guess who you are” thing from last night and complied. ‘Naruto Uzumaki. You?’

‘Gaara Sabaku. Sorry to interrupt, but I have to go to my college classes and I’m running late as it is. I’ll talk to you later.’ 

‘Alright. Bye’

These last few days have just been an emotional rollercoaster for Naruto, haven’t they? Just two days ago he found out that he had a soulmate, yesterday he learned a little bit about them, and now he has two to keep track of? He just can’t get a break. 

The blonde hopped out of bed, glancing down at his arms, finding that his left was covered in writings from his first soulmate. His right arm was covered in his second’s. He looked at the clock. He still had three hours left until his next class. A little research never hurt anyone. He sat down at his computer desk, quickly typing up “two soulmates.” He clicked on the first link, which brought him to an article about how people can have two soulmates and how to communicate between them.

The article said that soulmates can be tied in various ways, such as markings, writing on your skin, etc. The most people have only one soulmate, but, in some rare cases, people can have two. The most common way to communicate with two soulmates is that each soulmate has a separate arm, meaning that one soulmate gets one arm and the other gets the other arm. This way, people can communicate separately between their soulmates. 

Woah, that was a boatload of information.

"So each soulmate gets one arm?” Naruto thought aloud, “That’s so confusing. Damn, I really am a rare case, aren’t I?” He grinned to himself, standing up and walking to his bathroom to wash away the remains of the conversations. Not before writing down his second soulmate’s name of course.

~•~

Gaara was known to be a sort of unloving person, you could say. In truth, he never thought that he would have a soulmate, and if he did, we wouldn’t be able to fall in love with them. He was an unlovable human being, and he could barely bring himself to love others. He couldn’t love anymore, not after what his abusive father had done to him and his siblings when they were children. He wanted to kill the bastard so badly. 

He decided to change the subject before he drove himself into insanity. His soulmate...what was his name? Naruto? It sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. He would have to ask Temari and Kankuro about it once he got to class. 

The day went on as normal, before a small question decided to pop up during his lunch break. He sat alone at Starbucks, drinking an iced cappuccino in a small corner, searching through twitter. His mind decided to stroll into a fantasy land, starting to daydream about what his soulmate might look like.

Let’s see... His soulmate would have to be blonde. For as long as he could remember, Gaara had absolutely loved blonde hair. He used to play with Temari’s hair all the time when he was a kid. Blonde was such a pretty color to him. He honestly didn’t care about the eye color, after all, it’s the color of your iris. As long as his soulmate’s eyes are easy to look into, he’s fine with anything. 

He didn’t really put so much thought into this soulmate thing. He figured he would settle for whatever he got. If they weren’t destined to be, why would they be tied together by the universe? He knew his soulmate would be the closest thing to perfect that he could find. That’s just how these soulmate things worked. From the many stories he’s heard from Temari, he knows all about the special moment when you first meet your soulmate.

She described it as the feeling when time stopped. It was like the world stopped spinning, just for the moment that you laid eyes on each other. It was a special connection, like being attracted to one another like magnets.

Gaara only hoped that was what he was signing up for. He longed for that special feeling. He imagined it was going to be like a jump start button in his heart. The cold exterior of his heart would finally melt away by the one that was chosen for him. 

And he could hardly wait for the moment he found that person.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I actually updated 
> 
> Sorry this chapter was so late. ^^ My finals for school have been keeping me busy and I had little time to write this, but I hope this will do! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> I love feedback!

Sasuke was a genius, to put it simply. He was always the top of his class, always getting the highest ranking, always the best of the best. His grades with through the roof, a straight A student for his entirety of school. In truth, it was difficult to decide where he wanted to go to college at considering all of the colleges that wanted him. He could solve anything he put his mind to with little difficulty. 

So why he couldn’t figure out who his soulmate was is beyond him.

It’s been a week since he’s gotten the information, and his soulmate wouldn’t cough up any more, saying that it’d “be too obvious” if he told more. I swore that his soulmate was the most annoying person ever. He’s already gotten his gender and his looks. It shouldn’t be too hard to figure out who it is. He went to KU, so that’s already gotten Sasuke on the right track. He’s been looking, searching all day for blonde hair and blue eyed males that looked gorgeous enough to attract him, but he simply couldn’t find one. Then, as he was on his way to eat lunch with Sakura and Naruto, it hit him. 

Naruto Uzumaki. The dobe had been his soulmate all along and he didn’t realize it.

It all made sense now. The staring, the butterflies in his stomach, everything. The moment you first saw your soulmate was described by many as the time when the world stopped spinning. It was like the universe set aside time for you to just bathe into that moment when you first made eye contact. And as Sasuke fought through his memories to the time he first saw Naruto, he realized that the meeting felt exactly like that. 

Naruto walked in the classroom, the new kid at his junior high school. Everyone had their eyes on him, including Sasuke. Everyone was watching the blonde, yet instead of casting his gaze anywhere else, it happened to be the black abyss of Sasuke’s eyes. He remembers it like it was yesterday, they stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed to be hours, but it was only seconds. His heart skipped a beat, heat rose into his cheeks for the first time in his life. It was a beautiful moment. 

Sasuke was snapped back into reality once he realized he was unconsciously driving all the way to Starbucks. If that wasn’t the most dangerous thing he’s done in his life. Hell, he even parked perfectly while daydreaming about Naruto. What has his life come to?

He sighed, unbuckling his seatbelt, thoughts still racing through his head. He knew if Sakura ever found out who his soulmate was, she would try to murder them. He could only pray for Naruto whenever he found out. Maybe his dobe already did find out.

Once Sasuke walked in, he was immediately greeted by Sakura, who instead of hugging him, simply ran up to him and practically yelled in his ear, “Hi Sasuke-kun!” Sasuke nodded to her, muttering a quick hello. Well, she at least has courtesy to not hug him anymore, especially since his soulmate wasn’t her. Even she knew that.

Naruto waved to him from his seat, his eyes closed and his mouth stretched in a grin. He felt a warmth flood his chest and his heartbeat speeding up. He and Sakura walked over to the corner table they were seated at, and began the conversation.

“So Sasuke, did you find your soulmate yet?” Sakura asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Sasuke shook his head despite himself. “Not yet. I have a few good ideas as to whom it may be though.” Naruto decided to jump into the conversation, “Well, what did you learn about them? Maybe we could help you find them.”

Sasuke has never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. He felt his cheeks begin to heat up and forcefully calmed himself. He desperately wanted to just tell him who it was and just initiate the inevitable relationship that was bound to happen, but he didn’t want to just give it away before Naruto figured it out. Where would be the fun in that?

“I found out he goes to Konoha, which narrowed my search down a lot further.” Sasuke began, and Naruto shifted noticeably in his seat. “He?” Sakura asked, clearing trying to hide her outrage. “So you finally figured out the gender, huh? That’s good.” Well, she was being a good sport about it, anyways. He glanced over at Naruto, who was staring at him with anticipation, almost like a child waiting for a parent to pay attention to them. The Uchiha thought it was the cutest damn thing he’s ever seen in his life. He then turned his attention to Sakura, a quick blush spreading but fading just as soon as it came. ‘Dammit, Naruto, quit giving me mixed signals,’ he thought, continuing to try and draw Naruto into realizing it was him. 

“He told me he was blonde, and I don’t know that many blondes but I have my suspicions,” Naruto shifted again noticeably while Sasuke went on, “He said his eyes were blue, and that’s all I could get out of him.” 

“Hmm,” Sakura pondered, “Blonde, blue eyes, a he, goes to Konoha…” She listed them off, closing her eyes in thought. Naruto spoke up, “Sasuke?” The raven gave a quiet hum in response. “I think I know who it is.” Finally. A moment of silence and a meaningful stare was shared between the two before Sakura chimed in, “Hm? How do you know? There’s bunch of blonde and blue eyed guys at Konoha.”

She was as naive as she was obsessed with Sasuke.

“Well, I’ve been looking into the whole soulmate thing too,” The blonde’s awkward aura slowly dissipated, being replaced by a confident glow, “In fact, my soulmate and I go to the same college as well.” His stare turned itself to Sasuke’s face, grinning like he was winning a game. And he was. “My soulmate’s a guy as well. I was told he has black hair and his name started with the letter ‘S.’ Sound familiar, Sasuke?”

Sakura continued to stare at Naruto dumbfounded while Sasuke’s restraint broke. He quickly jumped out of his seat, walked over to where Naruto was seated, and locked lips as soon as possible. If there was a time that could be described as getting a taste of heaven, it would be this time. The feeling of kissing Naruto was even better than heaven, like the angels gave him a gift from above. Sasuke found that he couldn’t even describe the feeling in full, he simply knew that kissing the blonde was heavenly. 

Naruto slowly sank into the kiss while bystanders gasped in shock. Sasuke thinks he saw Sakura scramble for her phone, possibly to rant or take photos. He couldn’t tell and he really didn’t care about it. The only thing he could focus on was how amazing it felt to kiss Naruto. The kiss was soft and gentle, almost as if Sasuke was scared of locking lips. It was Naruto who decided to put more action and force into the kiss. The sweet lip lock only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Sasuke swore on his life that time slowed down to a stop during that kiss. 

Eyelids fluttered open to reveal deep black hues staring back into a blue ocean of emotion. Confusion, love, hope, disbelief. It was a beautiful swarm that just hit them both like a tidal wave. A tidal wave that threatened to drown them in a second. 

Sasuke stood there, simply looking at Naruto and waiting for a punch, or yell, or anything. Instead, he received a meaningful stare, then a grin. “I knew it was gonna be you, bastard,” he said, smiling wider than he ever had before. The blonde leaned up and planted a small kiss on the tip of his nose. Sasuke’s face grew red, giving a small smile back, “Idiot.” He glanced to the side, seeing Sakura with a crowd of girls, crying tears but squealing in delight. The two boys raised their brows at them before turning back to each other and laughing. 

~•~

A few days later, Naruto soon found he was in Sasuke’s dorm room, a small smile on his face that just screamed happiness. He had started to initiate the lovey dovey relationship he’s wanted since he was kid, and it made him the happiest person in the world. Finally, he found his soulmate. And it was Sasuke, of all people. Naruto couldn’t be happier than he already was, sitting on Sasuke’s couch, snuggled up into his chest, a movie playing in the background. It was heaven.

He wondered if he was maybe taking this relationship with Sasuke too fast, but the Uchiha obviously didn’t mind having him cuddle with him. In fact, the blonde was certain that Sasuke loved it, judging by the way he was giving him little kisses on his forehead and cheeks every 30 seconds. It would’ve been so easy to just fall asleep there, had it not been for one question that was constantly bugging his mind.

How was he going to tell Sasuke about Gaara?

Naruto hasn’t even met Gaara in person yet, but they’ve become pretty close over the past week they’ve been talking. He doesn’t know what Gaara looks like. He only knows he might have dark bags under his eyes because of his Insomnia he was told about. He found that he went to Suna University, a college about 3 hours away from his, and was actually a younger sibling of Shikamaru’s soul mate. He was actually falling in love with a person he hadn’t even met. 

Having two soulmates was going to explain the polyamorous relationship that was bound to occur between the three, but he knew Sasuke. And Sasuke was going to hate the idea. He was an overprotective bastard and hated sharing. And based on how Sasuke didn’t want to let go of him during these kinds of cuddling moments, it stumped Naruto on how he was going to inform the Uchiha about his other soulmate. 

The blonde opened his tired eyes, thinking now was probably the time to tell him. He took a breath to prepare himself, and then looked up. He stopped when he saw that Sasuke had fallen asleep a long time ago. Naruto chuckled to himself, then pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead. Oh well. He’ll just tell him when he wakes up.


End file.
